The Result of Finn's Death
by ClarkeBlake
Summary: This story takes place moments after Finn's death. Clarke's life will never be the same, and she has no idea if her friends and family will ever forgive her for killing Finn. She is especially concerned about how Bellamy will handle her now. Will he ever speak to her again? How will the grounders and the sky people take on the mountain men? Who wants Lexa dead? Rated M just in case
1. Chapter 1

**Clarke's POV**

Clarke freezes and her eyes glass over. Only a single tear falls from her left eye. To Clarke, the world has completely obliterated. She can't think, she can't see, and she can't believe what she has just done. She can hear Raven whaling from inside the camp, but even Raven's screams can not snap Clarke out of her trance. She has just killed Finn. The boy who made her feel safe on the ground, and her only love. But he was also a murderer, a liar, and a cheater. Clarke turns her head slightly to see Finn standing in a pool of his own blood. Several grounders begin to untie him from the stake. Clarke doesn't want them to touch him. Clarke still can't move her legs to stop them, so she screams with the only strength she has left, "STOP!"

The grounders turn around to face Clarke, but Clarke can tell they are not looking at her, they are looking beyond her. Suddenly Lexa appears next to Clarke. Her expression has not changed since Clarke first pleaded for her to free Finn. She just holds her hand up and says something to the grounders, who were about to move Finn, in their language. They set Finn down and walk back to their posts. Lexa turns to Clarke and sticks out her arm.

"Now we may have peace. Our war is over." Clarke focus on Lexa's small hand that is covered in tattoos and scars. Clarke hesitates. Her eyes shift back to Bellamy, who is still consoling Raven. It's as if he can sense Clarke's gaze. He looks to her and nods his head. Abby and Kane are motionless. Clarke meets Lexa's eyes and shakes her hand firmly. "Our fight is over." She says as she releases Lexa's hand.

"You may take Finn back to your camp to dispose of his body. We meet at first light to discuss battle plans to take our people from Mount Weather." Lexa walks back to her tent and orders all of the grounders to rest. She then turns around once more. "What you've done tonight will haunt you for the rest of your days." She then disappears into her tent. Clarke looks back at her camp. The gate is opening and Murphy and Bellamy are on their way to meet her. Raven and Abby are no where in sight and Kane keeps the ark survivors calm.

Bellamy looks exhausted. Clarke has never seen him so weak. He seems breakable. Clarke can tell that Murphy cried because of how red his eyes are. When they approach, Murphy immediately walks over to Finn to patch the blood so they can carry him. Bellamy stops in front of Clarke. Clarke closes her eyes and braces for Bellamy to scream at her, to blame her for everything that has happened to Finn, and to tell her he hates her. Before Clarke can speak she feels Bellamy's warm arms wrap around her tiny body. His hands rest around her waist and her buries his head into her shoulder. She can feel his tears on her skin and she shivers. Bellamy pulls away from the hug and gently brushes she hair back from her face. He chokes on tears as he speaks.

"You did what had to be done. There was no way out of this one, Clarke. You allowed Finn to die in peace with you by his side. You saved him from a painful death. I know this is going to haunt you, but you did what you had to to protect hundreds of people and give the 47 in Mount Weather a chance to live. After this is all over, we might have the opportunity to live together in peace forever. You are so strong Clarke. We will overcome this." Bellamy releases Clarke and forces a small smile. Clarke still can't find words, and Bellamy nods understanding her pain.

Bellamy grabs her arm and they slowly walk over to Finn's corpse. Clarke's legs shake with each step. Bellamy notices her instability and wraps his arm around her waist as they walk. Murphy has cleaned up the blood as best as he could and backs up to give Clarke and Bellamy room to grieve. Bellamy just stares at the wound. "Did it hurt?" He asks sheepishly. Clarke peers into Bellamy's deep brown eyes. "No, during my medical apprenticeship on the ark, I learned how to kill someone painlessly in case it was necessary in the ER. We didn't want to use medicine to end people's lives because it was a waste of resources. I won't go into detail, but i can assure you that all he felt was a pinch as the knife entered his skin. It was quick, and he did not suffer." Bellamy sighs at Clarke's response. "Ok I will carry him under his arms. Murphy, grab his legs and Clarke, hold the center if you can."

Bellamy and Murphy bend down to pick Finn up. As they lift him, his eyes snap open. Clarke covers her mouth and turns away with tears in her eyes. She feels vomit forment in her mouth. Bellamy looks to the sky and then back to Murphy. "Set him down for a second." He says. Clarke composes herself and slowly approaches, closing Finn's eyes with her frail finger tips. She then bends down to help Bellamy and Murphy pick Finn up again.

They set off towards the front gate. Kane orders Major Burn to open the gates so that they can enter. Several people stand around waiting to see them. They set Finn's body down in front of Kane. Kane turns to Clarke. "What did Lexa say to you?" he asks sternly. Clarke gulps and scans the crowd. There is still no sign of Abby or Raven. She clears her throat. "Lexa granted us peace. Our war with the grounders is over, but the war with mount weather has just begun. Get some rest, we begin training at first light." The civilians standing around cheer as they make their way back to their tents. Kane stares in awe at Clarke. Murphy and two guards move Finn's body to medical to be prepared for burial in the morning.

"I underestimated you Clarke. You are a strong leader and warrior, as are you, Bellamy. I am going to need you two as we prepare to take on the mountain men. Clarke, I need you to brief us all tomorrow morning on what to expect at mount weather and what kind of army we are up against. Bellamy, I need you to work with the grounders and familiarize our guard with the terrain. You know it the best. Good night, and Clarke?" Clarke turns to Kane. "You saved everyone in this camp today, thank you."

Clarke shakes her head, "Not everyone. Finn had to pay the price." Kane sighs, "Finn will never be forgotten by anyone in this camp. His sacrifice saved us all." Kane walks away with Major Burn and the remaining members of the guard. The only two left outside are Bellamy and Clarke.

"Goodnight Clarke…." Bellamy says as he starts to walk away. Clarke stops him. "Bellamy, I..I.." Bellamy turns around and stands close to Clarke. "I don't want to be alone tonight." She cries. Bellamy pulls her in close to his chest and holds her, brushing her blond hair with his fingertips. He whispers in her ear, "You can stay with me tonight." Clarke looks up and nods, "Thank you."

Bellamy takes Clarke's hand and leads her to his tent. It is a little crowded for two people, but it's the perfect size for Bellamy. "I know it's not much but.." Clarke interrupts, "It's perfect." She whispers. He smiles and walks to the bed. He pulls off one of the three blankets and lays it on the ground. "I'll take the floor. Make yourself at home Clarke." Clarke glances at the bed and then back at Bellamy who is getting ready for bed. He reaches into a bag and pulls out a t-shirt. "You can sleep in this if you want." He says as he tosses it to Clarke. She smiles and thanks him. He turns to face the wall.

"You can change now I won't look, I promise princess." He laughs. "Please, don't call me princess. It's the last thing Finn said to me…" Clarke mumbles. Bellamy's eyes widen, apologetic. "Clarke I'm…" "It's ok Bellamy." Clarke interrupts. Bellamy turns around as Clarke slowly removes her jacket and her shirt. She notices she still has Finn's blood on her hand. She reaches down to a bowl of water and uses it to clean her hands. Bellamy is whistling as he faces the wall and Clarke realizes she still is not dressed. She slips off her jeans and puts on Bellamy's shirt. It is blue with two buttons at the top. It fits Clarke like a dress and smells like Bellamy. Clarke soaks in the aroma.

"I'm dressed." She says quietly. Bellamy turns around and admires Clarke wearing his clothes. "You ready for bed?" He asks as he sits on the ground. "Yes, and Bellamy…" Bellamy looks up with a quizzical expression. "You don't have to sleep on the ground." Clarke climbs into Bellamy's bed and rolls over to the edge so he has space. She soaks in the smell of him surrounding her. He pulls the blankets over top of them and blows out the candle. All Clarke can see is the outline of his lips inches away from hers. She listens to his breaths as they slow and he drifts off to sleep.

Clarke can't sleep, so she tries to count Bellamy's breaths to keep busy. "...45, 46, 47..." She pauses. 47. Thinking about the 47 saddens her. She's afraid it might be too late. Poor Jasper and Monty, she should have tried harder to bring them with her. Her thoughts are interrupted by Bellamy stirring in his sleep. Clarke can tell he's having a nightmare. Clarke pulls him in close to her and lays her head on his bare chest. She begins to hum and Bellamy returns to a peaceful slumber. Just Clarke's touch is enough to snap him out of a nightmare and return him to sweet dreams.

"Cl-arke?" He mutters. "Yeah Bell?" She responds. He holds her tightly. "When we went back to the dropship, I thought you were dead. I realized that the only purpose of my life was to find you, but you found me again. I've never met anyone quite like you. Youre intelligent, brave, kind, loving, peaceful, and beautiful. I have felt an urge to protect you from the moment I met you. Something deep inside me told me I'd need you. The voice was right. Without you, I'm nothing. I want to tell you this before things get dangerous again, before i could lose you again to mount weather…. I love you. Clarke, i've loved you since our day trip to get supplies. I've never loved anyone besides my sister so i did not know how to handle it. I also got caught up in everything we had to do to survive that there was never a good time to tell you. I thought that I would run away, wait out the explosion from the dropship, and then return to celebrate a victory with you and finally express how I feel. I was devastated when you weren't there. I thought I lost you…" Bellamy pulls Clarke in closer and kisses her forehead. Tears stream down her face. "After Dax tried to kill us, you told me that you needed me. The truth is, I need you more. You've taught me how to be a good person and how to love."

Clarke wraps her body around Bellamy and stares deeply into his eyes, inspecting his soul. His eyes prove to her that his words are genuine. Before she can respond he pulls her in for a kiss. Clarke melts in his muscular arms. She kisses him harder and more aggressive. They move together in harmony. Everything that went wrong today disappears from Clarke's mind. All she can focus on is the taste of Bellamy's warm lips and the feeling of his chest pressed against hers. She can barely breathe. Her adrenaline is pumping and she can tell his is too. His hands drift down to her hips. Clarke loses control. Fireworks explode in her brain, she never felt this way with Finn. They pull away, breathless, and gaze into each other's eyes. The moonlight illuminates Clarke's blue eyes and Bellamy can't let her go. He tilts his head slightly to the right so he can kiss her neck. Clarke shivers at the touch. His lips slowly travel down her neck until he reaches her shoulder. Clarke moans, "I love you too Bellamy Blake." Bellamy pulls Clarke ontop of him and slips her shirt off. Clarke stops. "Bellamy, the only person I've ever been with was Finn…" She trails off. Bellamy presses his index finger to her plump lips. "Shh...just enjoy yourself."

Clarke relaxes and lets Bellamy take control. They melt into each other and Bellamy takes it slow. Clarke closes her eyes and for the first time in her life, she doesn't just feel loved, she feels unconditionally loved. She moans again as he presses himself into her. They move their body's together in sync.

Bellamy closes his eyes as Clarke settles into bed again. His chest is covered in sweat and Clarke's hair sticks to her back. They are both so exhausted that they don't care. Clarke drifts off to sleep in the comfort of Bellamy's arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bellamy's POV**

_Bellamy is back on The Ark, before him in the floatation chamber is his mother. "Mom, I don't understand! You can't leave me here! You're all I have left!" He whales as he falls to the ground. "You ruined everything, Bellamy…" She whispers. Bellamy sobs and punches the floor. When he looks up his mother is gone, in her place is Clarke. "Clarke, what's going on?" He cries. She is covered in blood and pressing her hands to the glass. "I'm a murderer Bellamy. I have to die." She says with a stoic expression. Bellamy runs up to the glass but he is pulled back by Murphy and Finn. "Clarke, you're not a murderer! Finn is right here!" He pleads but Finn disappears as he says this. "They can't float you, Clarke! I need you!" He yells. "I can't live with myself…" She says as she is sucked into space. Bellamy screams bloody murder as Shumway pulls his away. All that's left of Clarke is her father's watch. "NOOOOO! I CAN'T LOSE CLARKE." He shouts. "Bellamy! BELLAMY!" He hears Clarke's voice but cannot tell where it's coming from. "BELLAMY WAKE UP!"_

"NOOOOOO!" He screams as he wakes up. He is covered in sweat and his heart feels like it could come out of his chest. Clarke is laying beside him in bed with her hand gently against his forehead. "God damnit Bellamy, are you alright?" She asks. She looks stressed. "Yeah, uh...I'm fine." He says, trying to regain his composure. He doesn't want Clarke to think that he is weak.

"I thought my nightmare was bad until I saw you tossing and turning." She responds. "I'm sorry if I woke you." He says. She gives him a soft smile. "It's ok, we needed to get up anyway. It's about an hour before first light and we need to be prepared. Plus they are burying Finn in a half an hour…" She trails off. Bellamy jumps out of bed and throws on the shirt he was wearing the day before and storms out of the tent. Clarke follows closely behind, unsure of Bellamy's final destination. Before she can ask questions, they arrive in medical where Abby is treating a minor scrape wound to a young woman. She stops her work to speak to them.

"Where the hell is Finn's body?" Bellamy barks. Abby steps back, shocked at how aggressive Bellamy is. Clarke steps in front of him but this doesn't stop Bellamy from finishing his demands. "Finn was our friend, ours. Not chancelor Kane's and sure as hell not yours. The ark survivors wanted him dead. We sure as hell are not burying him here." Bellamy yells. Abby looks to the ground and then back to Bellamy.

"Well where do you suppose we bury him?" She asks calmly. Bellamy appears flustered. As though he never thought he'd make it to this point. He closes his eyes and thinks for a moment. "Outside of the drop ship, with the rest of the dead 100." He decides. Clarke smiles. She knows it's perfect, and there is a spot right next to Wells.

"His body is down that hallways. You can take my stretcher but make sure you are back before first light." She says. Clarke and Bellamy hurry out of the medical tent. He rests his hands on her shoulders. "We need to get Raven, Murphy, Octavia, Lincoln, and Monroe." He plans. Clarke nods. "I'll bring Raven, Murphy, and Monroe. You go find Octavia and Lincoln. We meet here in 10. Okay?" He says. He can tell Clarke hadn't thought about Raven since last night and that she is concerned about how everyone will react to her attending the funeral.

Bellamy pulls Clarke in for a short hug and then sends her off to find Lincoln and Octavia. He is nervous for Clarke. He has no idea how Raven will treat her now. As he makes his way to Raven's tent, he sees many of the ark residents emerging from their tents. He doesn't bother knocking. When he enters her room she is sobbing into Wick's lap. He gently rubs her back.

"Raven, it's time." Bellamy mumbles. She looks up with tear stained cheeks. Bellamy approaches her and helps her stand. "We are taking Finn to the drop ship." He says. Raven nods and uses Wick to balance. "Wick, can you help Raven get there?" Bellamy asks. Wick agrees and carries Raven out the door. Now Bellamy needs to find Murphy and Monroe.

Finding Murphy isn't difficult. Of course he is at the bar. "What the hell Murphy?" Bellamy spits. Murphy sets his drink down and turns around to face Bellamy. "Give me a fucking break Blake." He retorts. Bellamy notices how sleep deprived Murphy is and lets it go. "I need you to help me carry Finn to the drop ship." He responds. Murphy rubs his eyes and takes one last sip. The two head towards Monroe's tent, but before they arrive they run into her. It turns out she was looking for them.

Back at the medical tent, Clarke stands with Octavia. Octavia explains that Lincoln does not want to go to Finn's funeral. He has no respect for Finn after his massacre of Lincoln's village. Bellamy understands and lets it go. "Alright so Murphy, Monroe, and I will carry Finn if you and Octavia carry the shovels and supplies." Bellamy states. Clarke and Octavia grab the supplies and lead the way. Major Burn is at the front gate.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" She asserts, holding her gun at her side. "We have permission from Chancellor Griffin to bury Finn at the drop ship." Bellamy retorts. Burn mutters into a walkie talkie and then opens the gate. "Be back before first light our we will have problems." She commands. Bellamy shakes his head and orders the group to walk on.

They arrive at what remains of the drop ship quickly. Raven is sitting on the drop ship door watching Wick begin to dig Finn's grave. It is right under the largest oak tree near the drop ship. Bellamy, Murphy, and Monroe set Finn down in the grass and grab supplies to help Wick finish making the grave. Octavia searches for a rock to use as a headstone and for flowers to put on the grave. Bellamy watches Clarke approach Raven and worries for her sake.

**Clarke's POV**

Clarke can't feel her legs as they drag her over to Raven. Raven can't even look at Clarke. "Raven, I know apologizing won't take back what I've done, but I'm sorry. I loved him too and it was the hardest decision I have ever made." Clarke pleads as she looks down at Raven. Raven raises her eyes slowly.

"Go to fucking hell Clarke! We all know you never loved Finn. At least not the way I loved him. He was all I had and you took that away. I told you to kill LEXA! I will NEVER forgive you for this. Get the fuck away from me. And way to play with his feelings during his last breaths. We all know that kiss meant nothing to you." Raven replies. She attempts to hit Clarke but falls due to her leg. Clarke sobs and runs off into the woods. She knows that Bellamy is following her close behind but she doesn't stop.

"Clarke! Come back!" He shouts. He is faster than her and eventually catches up, grasping her arm. "You can't run Clarke. Raven just needs time. You did what you had to and you know that. Finn needs you today." He soothes. Clarke wipes her tears away and hold him tightly. "Now let's go, we are wasting time." He says and kisses her forehead.

Clarke can see that the grave has been dug and that Octavia has found some flowers to place on his grave. They gather around Finn and take turns looking at him one last time. Then, Bellamy and Wick lower his body into the ground. "Would anyone like to say something?" Bellamy questions. The group is silent until Raven speaks up.

"Finn, you were everything to me. You were my family, my heart, and my reason to survive. Without you, I would have never had the motivation to become anything. Without you, I don't know what I will do. I love you…" She cries. Murphy walks off, obviously trying to hide his soft side. Bellamy holds Octavia as she cries and Monroe and Wick try to comfort Raven. Clarke has nothing to say. She knows she said everything she needed to in his last moments. She bends down and reveals the two headed deer that Finn made for her. She places it in Finn's hands and says, "May we meet again."

On that note, the guys cover Finn's body with dirt until the grave is completely closed. They each set a flower on the dirt and Octavia reveals the headstone. It reads _Finn "Spacewalker" Collins our friend, our brother, and our savior. May we meet again. _

On that note they make there way back to Camp Jaha, unaware of the insane events about to unfold.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bellamy's POV**

Bellamy notices the lights from Camp Jaha off in the distance. This motivates him to pick up his pace. He has been slacking behind the others on their way home because he has been too busy taking in the scenery around him.

This is the first time since he arrived on Earth that he is able to walk through the woods and not constantly worry about a grounder attacking him from the trees above or spearing him through the heart.

He never took into account the true beauty that surrounded him. The birds that sing in the trees, the fluttering of butterflies, and the smell of pine trees in the brisk morning air. He wishes he could have brought a journal with him to jot down everything that has happened. He could be legendary.

Bellamy's mind trails off again, imagining humans in the future reading about him in their textbooks and naming buildings in his honor. He smiles but his thoughts are quickly interrupted by Clarke's beautiful voice.

"Earth to Bellamy?" She jokes. They need a little humor right now because this morning was brutal. Bellamy has killed and buried many people so far but Finn's death was the most difficult to overcome. They had become close after the disappearance of the 48. Finn was all Bellamy had. Granted they didn't quite get along in the beginning, Bellamy made up for it by doing whatever it took to help Finn find Clarke. It killed Bellamy inside to watch Finn pine for Clarke's love. Clarke's love was all that Bellamy wanted too, but he stepped aside because he knew how broken Clarke's heart was after Raven arrived.

Bellamy shook his head and realized that he zoned out again. "Are you going to be okay today Bellamy?" She asks. He can see the concern twinkle in her bright eyes. He looks over her shoulder and discovers that they have arrived back at Camp Jaha and the others went to get breakfast.

"Of course, I just have a lot on my mind." Bellamy responds. Clarke nods her head understandingly and kisses his cheek. "Hey Bell…" She trails off. He tilts his head in question. "I think we should keep our relationship a secret until this whole mount weather thing is over. Raven already accused me of not caring about Finn and I think us being together would throw her over the edge. We need her in order to succeed. She's the only one who knows how to tap into mount weather's radio towers. Without that intel, we don't stand a chance." Clarke explains. Bellamy looks at his feet. If it were up to him, he'd proclaim his love for Clarke to everyone he saw. He's kept it tucked away for so long it feels so refreshing to say it, but he understands Clarke's point.

"Alright princess." He says but he covers his mouth, forgetting that she asked him to stop calling her that. She didn't seem to notice, Clarke was too focused on the trees beyond. The sun was coming up, and it was time to wage a war on the mountain men.

**Clarke's POV**

When Clarke and Bellamy enter the camp, Kane and Abby greet them. Kane asks them if they are ready to meet with the grounders. They wait for the two grounders on horseback to lead them to Lexa. Lincoln explained that this is customary in his culture.

Clarke looks up and watches the horsemen approaching. Abby orders Major Burn to keep the gate open from now on. The riders signal for Clarke to step forward.

"The commander would like to meet with Clarke, Bellamy, Abby, and Kane." He declares. They grab their packs and follow the horsemen up the hill to Lexa's tent.

Two grounders hold open the flaps so that the four can enter. Inside, Lexa sits on her throne and taps her fingers. When she notices the sky people enter, she stands and motions for them to join her at her table.

Luckily for Clarke, Indra is nowhere to be seen. She sighs of relief. Before any of the sky people can speak, Lexa speaks.

"It has never been possible for my people to take on the mountain men. Thanks to Clarke, we can. Clarke's knowledge of mount weather will be key to releasing our people. Our priority will be to take mount weather. Kill as many of them as we can. We have a large enough army to conquer them if done correctly." Lexa looks to Clarke.

Clarke says, "What we need to do is infiltrate the air filtration center. Without filtered air, the people of mount weather will die from radiation poisoning, but our people will survive. Once they are gone, we will set free our people. We can use the cages to contain the reapers until I have the chance to turn each of them back into men. I will train your healers on how to do this so the process. Today we need to train them how to fight as a team. We will never succeed if we both fight our separate way." Clarke reaches into her pack. This is the first time none of the grounders searcher her or pull out weapons in fear. She pulls out a walkie-talkie.

"This is how we will all communicate." She finishes. Lexa takes the device and thanks Clarke with her eyes.

Kane chimes in, "Today Bellamy is going to train our civilians on the plan and the terrain. Maybe some of your men can help him. If it's all right, Clarke will debrief your healers today. Let's all train together at the bottom of the hill." Lexa calls over one of her guards are orders him to prepare the troops for training. She shakes all of their hands and walks away. Kane, Abby, Bellamy, and Clarke are all escorted out of the tent and back to their people.

"You ready to be a badass Bellamy?" Clarke teases. Bellamy smirks, "I was born ready!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: This is definitely one of the shorter chapters but it reveals a lot of information on what's yet to come so make sure you remember all of the conversations. Enjoy! Also I'm trying to update at least once a day or two.**

**Bellamy's POV**

Bellamy releases a deep breath. It is exhausting trying to teach the ark's survivors the terrain. _They would have never survived down here on the first drop ship, _he thought.

"You need to prepare yourselves for the unexpected. Beyond this gate, you are not safe. Someone remind me what we do if there is any sign of acid fog?" Bellamy instructs. No one has an answer. Bellamy groans and rubs his head.

"You take shelter somewhere airtight. If there is no where for you to go, immediately lie on the ground and cover yourself with your acid fog tarp. Leave nothing exposed. Do not come out from your tarp until one of the commanders gives you the order to do so. And don't wander off. I can't count how many people we lost when they wandered off." He orders. He can see the fear in their eyes. Teaching people through fear is the only way he knows how to. That's how he became a leader.

He looks over his shoulder and sees Clarke sitting in a meadow with four grounder healers and Lexa. She laughs as she demonstrates on the oldest of the healers. They all are dumbfounded by her loving attitude. Bellamy turns back to his people cowering in fear and shakes his head. He does something he's never done before. He apologizes.

"I'm sorry. I just want to keep you safe. I've lost so much already…" He trails off. The arkers look around at each other before several get up and hug Bellamy. He relaxes and peers over their shoulders to look at Clarke. She watches him and smiles before returning to her work. Clarke has released his soft side and he secretly can't thank her enough for it.

**Clarke's POV**

Clarke is so caught up in her instruction that she forgets everything that has happened the past 24 hours. It's as though Finn isn't gone, her friends aren't in danger, and neither is she. She wishes that her mother could be helping her right now, but someone has to stay in medical, especially with all of the gun and spear training going on today.

Clarke asks for her student to continue to review how to turn reapers back to men. She then makes her way over to the river to get water. Lexa follows close behind. When Clarke notices she slows for Lexa to catch up.

"When this is all said and done, are we going to go back to loathing one another?" Clarke asks. She has been dying to know the answer all day. Lexa is stoic.

"Your people have done many unforgivable things," she pauses, "but depending on how this goes, maybe we can make something work." She explains. Clarke sighs in relief. "We would like to invite your people to a feast with us tonight at dusk." She says. Clarke smiles brightly. "Perfect! We will be there." She replies. She can't wait to tell Bellamy the good news. She takes a sip of water and hurries back to the training area. Before she can tell Bellamy, Lexa makes the announcement. Kane charges up to Clarke and pulls her aside.

"Look kid, I know i said you were a strong leader, but you're not in charge here anymore." He demands. Clarke growls. "Lexa approaches me. She views Bellamy and I as better leaders than you will ever be. You just got the job because law said so. Now that Jaha is here it isn't even yours to keep." She spits. He is taken aback. Bellamy notices the confrontation and joins in at Clarke's side.

"You can't make decisions like this. You have no authority." Kane seethes. Bellamy begins to lose his temper; Clarke can tell when he clenches his fists. She places her hand on his shoulder.

"Lexa seems to think Clarke is the best for the job." Bellamy retorts. Clarke notices that Bellamy doesn't include himself. She becomes concerned. "Bellamy as well." She chimes in but he looks at his feet. Kane gets closer to Clarke but Bellamy steps in front of her.

"One more of these stunts and you're both getting locked up." He threatens and stomps away. Clarke looks to Bellamy.

"We save the 47, and then we get out of here. Those are OUR people." She suggests. Bellamy is hesitant. "Don't say anything until this is over." She pleads. "They are your people Clarke. No one listens to me, unless I scare them…" He whispers. Clarke touches his face with her palm. "I can't lead them without you. I tried in mount weather and it didn't work. If it worked, they would have followed me out. We can't lead apart. We have to lead together." She replies. She notices no one is looking at them and gives Bellamy a quick kiss on the lips. He smiles into the kiss.

When she pulls away, she notices the sun beginning to set. "Time to feast!" She exclaims and they follow the crowd entering into the woods. She can tell they are going to the grounders village. Tonight will go down in history.

But Clarke doesn't realize, it might go down in history for the wrong reason.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Here is Chapter 5! My favorite chapter to write so far. Much is happening. If you haven't already caught on, I'm using the trailer for 2x09 to write this and adding tons of details around it. This is just my interpretation of what 2x09 could be like (but probably won't be like). Anyways long story short, enjoy this chapter and pleeeeaseee REVIEWW! I LOVE READING REVIEWS. Thank you!**

**Bellamy**

Bellamy's head won't stop spinning. He can barely walk. Clarke is ahead of him walking with Abby. They look happy to be together. Abby pulls Clarke close to her as they walk and soaks in her daughter's presence. Bellamy peers around the group trying to catch a glimpse of the others. Octavia is just a few feet ahead of him, guided my Lincoln's hand. Octavia looks love-struck as Lincoln speaks to her about something. Bellamy can't tell what he is saying but it must be hilarious because Octavia can't stop laughing. Monroe and Murphy help carry some food from the ark to the village. Bellamy is anxious to see what the grounders think of space food. He chuckles to himself.

The only person he can't find is Raven. He turns around and searches but comes back with nothing. He shrugs it off. _There are hundreds of us walking to the village, I'm sure she's somewhere. _

Torches tower over the treetops and Bellamy is sure they have made it to the village. However, this is a village he has never visited, and he can tell Octavia hasn't either. Octavia's eyes glimmer with wonder and she grasps Lincoln's hand. Bellamy remembers the last time he saw her eyes light up like that, it was when he first opened the dropship door.

As much as it pains him to see his sister rely on another man to protect her, he's glad that she has Lincoln. She wouldn't be alive today if it wasn't for him.

Bellamy feels a tap on the back. It's Murphy. "Damn these grounders sure know how to throw a wild party!" He exclaims. Bellamy looks up at the ruins that the grounders have converted into a palace. There are flowers, livestock, ponds, and a waterfall. The palace is big enough to hold four times the amount of people arriving for the feast. There are servants, and chefs, and children everywhere. This isn't a grounder village, it's a grounder kingdom.

"This must be Lexa's palace." Bellamy assumes. Murphy agrees. The palace has huge marble walls and statues. When they make it up the steep steps, they walk through double doors and into a lobby. "This looks like it was a museum." Monroe exclaims.

The palace hallways go on forever. Every time Bellamy thinks they've made it to the feast, they enter another gorgeous room full of ancient artifacts and people. Finally they reach two double doors. Lexa's primary guard opens the doors.

The room is about the size of a football field. It houses five extra long tables that stretch the length of the room. There are enough place settings for hundreds. Each table has plates, spoons, forks, and an abundance of food. It is colorful and bright. Bellamy runs up to Clarke.

"This is incredible!" He exclaims. Clarke isn't paying attention. She is too busy taking in her surroundings to pay attention to Bellamy. Lexa tells Kane, Abby, Jaha, Bellamy, and Raven to take a seat across from her. Bellamy sighs in relief that Raven is back. Raven sits next to Bellamy in hopes of avoiding Clarke. Abby sits on the other side of Raven. Before Clarke can take a seat, Kane sits down next to Bellamy as well. Lincoln and Octavia sit across from each other at the end of the table.

Across from them are Lexa, Indra, and several of Lexa's guards. Lexa stands with her glass in the air, and the room becomes silent. Everyone else stands with her and raises their glasses. Bellamy watches Clarke out of the corner of his eye. She looks strong, fearless, and beautiful. Her lips part slightly and her blue eyes pierce Lexa's mouth.

"Tonight we celebrate our newfound peace, tomorrow we plan our war." She toasts. They all press their lips to the cups. Bellamy can hear his heart pounding. Suddenly, one of her guards begins to choke. Bellamy drops his glass and pushes Kane out of the way to stop Clarke from drinking the poisonous wine. Indra fumes, "IT WAS THE SKY PEOPLE!"

The once beautiful palace turns into chaos. Grounder guards immediately protect Lexa and lead her away from the situation. All of the Arkers are grabbed by guards to be arrested. Bellamy tries to get away but the men holding him are too strong. He sees Clarke struggling as well.

"We didn't do this!" She pleads. Bellamy doesn't want to be separated from her again. He just got her back. "Clarke!" He cries. She can't hear him over the chaos. For the first time in his life, he chose to protect another person, rather than his sister. _Lincoln will take care of Octavia._

As Bellamy gets dragged away from Clarke, he watches her quivering lips mouth, "May we meet again…" Before she is out of his sight. He kicks and screams now that she is gone. "Don't you dare put a finger on Clarke or Octavia or I swear to God.." Bellamy threatens, but before he can finish his sentence, the grounder holding him hits him in the head and everything goes black.

**Clarke**

_Everything was black except for a faint light off in the distance. Clarke followed it. It grew brighter the closer she got to it. She was blinded by light. Her eyes finally adjust and she sees that she is in the tiny bunker where she and Finn spent time together. It looks exactly the way it did the last time she was there. The grounder with one eye is still dead on the floor. In the corner of the room, a figure is hunched over. Clarke slowly walks over to it. "Excuse me?" She mumbles. _

_The figure is weeping. It's a shrill and deep weep. She still can't tell who it is. "Are you okay?" She asks. The figure stops whimpering and turns around. His eyes are bloodshot, his hands are shaking, and he is bleeding profusely from his abdomen. "Finn?" She cries. Finn stands up and covers Clarke with his blood. "This one's on you princess." He lashes. Before Clarke can respond someone attempts to choke her from behind._

_While she is choking, she is forced to watch Finn die in front of her repeatedly. She sobs. The person choking her lets go and she falls to the floor. "Go to hell, Clarke." Clarke knew that voice….RAVEN! _

"_Please don't kill me…" Clarke cries. Raven scoffs, "You don't deserve to live, Clarke. Not after what you've done." Next thing she knows she is tied to the same post as Finn was. Everything is the same except down by the camp, Finn is next to Raven. So where's Bellamy? _

_Bellamy runs up to her and kisses her. She stops worrying and melts into the kiss. He pulls away crying. His hands are around her face. They slowly slide down to her waist. "I love you too." He says. Suddenly it hits Clarke, Bellamy is going to kill her. He is going to kill her the same way she had to kill Finn. She sobs. "I'm scared.." _

_Bellamy looks at her with pity in his eyes. She knows what's coming. "Bellamy, I know what you're thinking but please don't!" She begs, but it's as though he can't hear her. he just hugs her tightly and his right arm touches her abdomen. She cringes. "You're gonna be okay.." He whispers. She feels a slight pinch in her stomach. She can't stop this. Bellamy cries into her shoulder as he plunges the knife further into her and up towards her heart._

"_You're okay…" He weeps. Clarke begins seeing memories of Bellamy flash before her eyes. When she first saw him on the drop ship, when he taught her how to use a gun, when he saved her life from the grounders. "Thanks, Bellamy." She whispers and everything goes dark again._

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Clarke screams. Her yell causes the person next to her to jump. It's Kane. They are on the floor in what looks like an old subway station. They are chained to the wall. Her screams also alert the grounders, but when they see that Clarke has just woken up, they return to their posts.

"What happened?" Clarke asks Kane. "What's the last thing you remember?" He responds. "Talking to my mom in the forest." Clarke answers. Kane shakes his head. "Short term memory loss…" He sighs. Clarke looks concerned and tries to think back to her medical training, but the more she thinks, the more her head pounds.

"I probably just have a mild concussion." She says. Kane nods and looks around the room. It's just the two of them in there. "I've been here before. This is where they kept Thelonious and I."

Clarke shuts her eyes in an attempt to cure her headache, it doesn't work. "What the hell happened?" She asks again. "Someone tried to poison Lexa...Who would want her dead?" He explains. Clarke tries to think, and then she remembers who gave her the knife with instructions to kill Lexa..._Raven. _ "I don't know." Clarke lies. Kane believes her and looks at the doorway.

"Where's Bellamy?" she questions. "He was taken away by two grounders, just like we were, but he was pulled in a different direction." Kane responds. Clarke's heart starts to pound. She just lost Finn again, she can't lose Bellamy too. "We need to get out of here!" She screams,"We are wasting time! Our people in Mount Weather could be dying!" Clarke says this hoping that the grounders here her.

Suddenly Lexa enters with two grounders by her side. "I thought we had a deal?" She says. Clarke cries, "I had no idea this was going to happen, I'm so sorry. I promise all we want is peace!" Lexa looks away in disgust. Indra walks in behind her yielding a knife, Bellamy's knife. "What did you do to him?" Clarke whales. Indra chuckles. She runs up to Clarke and places the knife against her throat.

"You tell me who did this or Bellamy dies." She hisses. Clarke shivers and her tears hit the blade. "I don't kn…" Indra presses the blade slightly into Clarke's skin as a warning. Clarke closes her eyes. "You have one last chance."

"Stop this!" Kane pleads to Lexa, she just stands there watching Indra. Clarke stays quiet and Indra starts to beat her. She can barely breathe. The other grounders join in, rip her fingernails off and burn her arms. Clarke continuously screams bloody murder.

"Raven.." Kane gasps. "Raven gave Clarke the knife that she used to kill Finn, but Raven wanted Clarke to use it to kill Lexa." Kane reveals. Lexa appears shocked and Indra pulls the knife away from Clarke's throat. Clarke tries to stay awake. "Get Raven and take her to the…" but before Clarke can hear where they are going she passes out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Bellamy**

All is quiet. Bellamy never experienced a quiet such as this for as long as he can remember. There was always a machine hum on the Ark. On the ground, the wind howls constantly. He forces his heavy eyelids to open slightly. The world is blurry. It takes a moment for his eyes to adjust. He attempts to rub his eyelids but he discovers that his hands are chained to the wall he is leaning up against. Bellamy looks around the room frantically. He is next to Raven. She is still unconscious.

Someone must have been watching them because as soon as Bellamy awoke, a couple grounders entered the room, lead by Indra. Bellamy tries to wake Raven up by tapping her leg with his knee but nothing is working. He turns back to Indra.

"One of you tried to poison us!" She accuses. Bellamy continues to nudge Raven but to no avail. "Who did it?" She asks. Raven finally starts to wake up. "Look, we never knew this was going to happen. If you let us go I promise I will figure out who did this to you. You have my word." Bellamy pleads. Indra laughs in his face.

"Your word means nothing, you're all liars." She retorts. She approaches Bellamy with a knife, his knife. "Where the hell did you get that?" He yells. Indra cuts his wrist. "Your pocket, I needed something to torture Clarke with...I thought your knife would be perfect." She says sharpening the knife as they speak. "If you put one finger on Clarke you'll wish you died from that God damn poison!" Bellamy threatens. He kicks and pulls at his chains but nothing frees him. Indra laughs at his struggle. "Well, if you don't have any information for me then I guess I will have to go force it out of Clarke." She responds. Bellamy loses control. His body shuts down and all he can do is scream, sob, and kick.

Indra walks out the door and down the hallway. All is quiet again besides Raven's heavy breathing. "DID YOU DO THIS?" He sobs. Raven's is taken aback by his accusation. "What the fuck Bellamy? I didn't do anything!" She responds. Bellamy scoffs. "Like hell you didn't, I couldn't find you all day until the feast when shit went down. Now you're going to let Clarke suffer for your own selfish game." Bellamy screams.

Raven bites her lip. "You're a coward Bellamy, and since when do you care about Clarke so much, huh? Why haven't you even asked about Octavia?" She argues. Bellamy's anger boils even further. Raven smirks, "I didn't do anything and if I did, why would I care about Clarke anyways?" She seethes. Bellamy can't stand it anymore, he's about to lash out at Raven but a blood-curdling scream interrupts him.

He'd know that scream from anywhere; it's Clarke's. He hears her cries for help. Each pound and slap she receives, slaughters his heart. "CLAAAAAAAAARKE!" He sobs. Two grounders run in and beat him for making noise. Then suddenly, they stop. Lexa and Indra storm in. "Grab her!" Lexa demands. Bellamy is pushed aside as they take Raven. He is speechless as she is carried out.

Once she is gone he peers around the empty room. "What has happened Clarke?" He mutters to himself and rests his head against the wall and drifts off into a deep sleep.

**Clarke**

When Clarke wakes up again she realizes that she is outside. The grounders must have taken her here. About twenty grounders are gathered around in a circle. Two are holding her down. She tries to find her people, but towering grounders surround her. The only familiar face is Lexa's.

Lexa looks angry. She stares at her machete in waiting. Clarke fears the worst; they are going to execute her. She looks up to the sky and prays to her father. "Bring her here!" Lexa demands. Clarke braces for death, but nothing changes. She opens her eyes. Raven is pulled out from the crowd and strung up against a column. Clarke tries to shout for Raven, but cloth and a tape-like substance cover her mouth. Clarke watches Lexa approach Raven.

"I didn't do it.." Raven pleads. She seems sincere to Clarke, but Lexa isn't buying it. She pulls out her machete and slices Raven's stomach. She screams. "We all know you did it, your motive was clear, now you must pay the price." Lexa says. Raven cries.

"STOP! LET HER GO!" Clarke recognized that voice. _Bellamy. _Bellamy can't see Clarke and she can't get his attention. Two grounders escort him. Lexa turns to face him. "Raven didn't do this. I'm sure she would have loved to, but she didn't. I didn't realize who might have done this until I woke up from a dream. Indra wants to be the commander and she took this opportunity to frame Raven to get the job." He reveals. Indra attempts to run away but she is stopped by the grounders that escorted Bellamy.

"Is this true?" Lexa asks Indra. Indra sighs, "You are the worst commander this village has ever seen. You're merciful when you need to be ruthless. You're also too young and…" Lexa slaps her. "Anya chose me to be her second, not you because you're a coward. Killing people isn't always the answer." She responds. "However, I will make an exception today." Lexa says as she reaches for her machete. In one swift motion, she slices Indra's head off.

"Untie her and send the rest back to their camp. We resume training at first light." Lexa says calmly. Bellamy still hasn't noticed Clarke's presence. Grounders are blocking her from view. Bellamy is untied and sent off. Once he is gone, Lexa approaches Clarke. "We aren't done here." She seethes. Clarke glares at her as the grounders take her back to her cell. She has no idea what Lexa could want from her now.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Please keep writing reviews! I love to read them. Enjoy **

**Clarke**

Clarke rattles her chains in an attempt to break free but it's no use, Lexa has her chained to the wall again. Before she can shout, Lexa enters. "Clarke." She greets. "Lexa." Clarke responds. She nods to her guards to unchain Clarke. Clarke stands to face her.

"From now on, I will only speak to you. Kane isn't a leader, he is a coward. You proved to me the night you killed Finn that you are worthy of working with. Kane is not. Those are my terms." She says. Clarke nods. "If you need anything, let me know." She replies.

Lexa signals to the guards to take Clarke back to her camp. They pick her up and ride with her on horseback to the edge of the woods. They dismount and set Clarke gently on the ground. She thanks them and then they ride off.

As Clarke makes her way down the hill, all she can think about is the future. If the 47 are still alive, where will they go? How could she leave her mother? Will Lexa start another war with Kane? She shakes the thoughts out of her head. There aren't any guards at the front gate anymore and it's wide open. There is no need since they are at peace.

When she enters, the camp seems empty. People are resting in their tents after a long day. Clarke slowly makes her way to Bellamy's tent first. When she enters, he isn't there. It doesn't look like he's been in there since the last time they were there together. Clarke washes the blood off of her face and then wraps herself in Bellamy's blanket. She anticipates his return. Thirty minutes pass by and there is still no sign of Bellamy.

She begins to worry. What if he didn't make it back? Clarke gets up, puts on Bellamy's jacket and searches the camp for Bellamy. _Where is he? _Clarke didn't want to bust into anyone's tents and wake them, so she walks around until she didn't have the strength to go on. Clarke passes out underneath a piece of the ark near the west side of the fence.

**Bellamy**

Bellamy's eyes fluttered open and he immediately jumped. He fell asleep on a cot in medical. After fighting with Abby all night about going to look for Clarke, his body eventually gave into the temptation of slumber.

Bellamy slowly gets up and walks to the door. It is still dark outside, and no one else is outside. Bellamy trudges to his tent to grab his things. He's going to find Clarke and there's nothing Abby or Kane can do to stop him.

Once he arrives at his tent, he reaches for his jacket, but it's gone. His blanket is on the floor and his fresh water is red with blood. _Why would someone break into his tent, just to steal his jacket, move his blanket, and wash off their blood in his water...unless….Clarke was there!_

Bellamy bolts out of the tent and searches for Clarke. He looks in every tent and building, but there is no sign of her. Just as he was about to give up, he saw a strand of gold underneath a metal piece of the ark. When he finally makes it there, he can't believe his eyes.

Below him, Clarke lies wrapped up in his jacket, sound asleep. Tears well up in Bellamy's eyes. He thanks the universe for bringing Clarke back to him. He bends down and holds her in his arms.

"Clarke? Princess it's me." He coos. She stirs a little bit but doesn't wake up. "I have you princess, everything is going to be alright." He says. Her eyes flutter open. "Bellamy…" She gasps. He pulls her in for a tight hug. "I thought I lost you…" Bellamy cries. Clarke holds him tighter. "I'm right here." She responds. Bellamy pulls her into a kiss. He can tell how injured Clarke is by her kiss. It's soft and breathless. He pulls away and examines her.

She doesn't look like the Clarke he knows. Her eyes are bloodshot, her hair is tangled, her upper lip is swollen and scabbed. She has knife scars all over her cheeks. Her adorable little nose has dried blood seeping out of it. Bellamy can tell by her demeanor how exhausted her body is. He brushes her hair with his fingers and wipes stray tears from her black eyes.

"I can't believe they did this to you…" He mumbles. It takes every ounce of him to stop from bursting through their village right now and blowing them to shreds for hurting Clarke. However, her loving embrace keeps him grounded.

"Let me help you get cleaned up." Bellamy suggests. Clarke nods and wraps her arms around Bellamy. He picks her up bridal style and carries her down to the river. Clarke tries to lift her shirt off to bathe but she doesn't have the energy, she's in too much pain. Bellamy curls his fingers around the bottom hem of her shirt. His thumb brushes up against her hip and a spark shoots through his body. He hesitates for a moment.

"It's okay, Bellamy." she whispers. He stares deep into her bright blue eyes. They sparkle in the moonlight. Clarke breaks their gaze so that Bellamy focuses on helping her. He reaches down to her shirt again and lifts it over her head. Bellamy's heart breaks. His eyes inspect every inch of her torso from her neck to her stomach. She is covered in scars, cuts, and bruises. She was badly beaten and he didn't save her. It breaks his heart. Clarke closes her eyes and tilts her head towards the moon. Bellamy leans in and kisses the cuts on her neck. Clarke shivers at the touch. Then, Bellamy's lips travel down to her collarbone, it is black and purple. He continues to kiss her chest. He reaches his arm gently around her back and undoes her bra. He sets her bra aside and admires her beauty. Even in so much pain, Clarke is the most beautiful woman he's ever met.

He helps Clarke slip off her jeans and panties and slowly sets her into the water. He reaches into his pack and pulls out a can. He fills it with water and pours it down her head. She closes her eyes and relaxes. He then uses his hands to rub the blood off of her back. He massages her tender back. Her skin is so soft. He kisses her shoulder blades.

After Clarke is rinsed off, he helps her get out of the water and wraps her in a blanket. He then reaches into his pack and pulls out clean clothes for her. The shirt is definitely his, but the jeans and undergarments are Octavia's. He helps Clarke into the fresh clothes and then carries her back to his tent.

As Bellamy seals his tent, he takes one last look up into the night sky. It must be about four in the morning. He can tell the time by the position of the moon. When he turns around he sees Clarke rummaging through his clothes.

"Woah slow down there princess, whatever you need I can get for you. You need to rest." He says. Clarke turns around and hugs him. "I just...I want to sleep in all of your clothes." She responds referring to Octavia's jeans. Bellamy reaches into his box and pulls out a large t-shirt and a pair of boxers. "Is this any better?" He asks, displaying the outfit for Clarke to see. She grabs it and nods.

After Bellamy gets Clarke settled in bed. He lies down next to her. He wraps his arms around her and smiles. "I love you Clarke." He whispers. In that moment, it's as if she never left, as if they weren't in the midst of a war. Everything would change tomorrow. Tomorrow, they have to take on the Mountain Men.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: This chapter is kind of short but it reveals a lot. Make sure to leave a review when you finish reading **

**Clarke**

Clarke slept deeply that night, she finally felt safe. It took persistent shaking by Bellamy to wake her from her slumber. "Clarke you have to get up!" He pleaded. Clarke could hear a hint of anguish in his tone. Clarke opened her sea blue eyes slowly. Bellamy was a blurry figure of colors in her eyes. She knew she had a concussion, but she didn't want to tell Bellamy because he would worry even more about her. Eventually Clarke's eyes adjust to the light and she can focus on Bellamy's face.

"Good morning Princess." He says and kisses her forehead. Clarke winces at the pain from one of her cuts. Bellamy smiles at her apologetically and then walks over to the other side of the tent to grab Clarke some water. He slips into his guard uniform. He hasn't worn it since their trip to the ground. It was a little loose. Bellamy definitely lost weight since he's been on Earth. They haven't gotten a lot to eat lately.

Clarke lifts herself up from the bed and slips on the pair of jeans Bellamy gave her last night. She pulls her hair back into a braid, which she hasn't done since she was on the ark. It felt good to have her hair out of her face once again. Bellamy returned with a cup of water and a space cereal bar. Clarke ate and drank quickly. She was anxious to start their expedition to Mount Weather. She was also anxious to talk to Lexa again. Clarke could tell Lexa wanted something else from her but hasn't found the right time to ask. Clarke wipes her lips and brushes the crumbs off of her pants.

Once they finished breakfast, Bellamy and Clarke made there way to gate. Hundreds of soldiers from the guard are lined up and ready to go. It will take the troops two days to make it to Mount Weather.

Once everyone arrives at the gate, Kane orders the troops to meet with the grounders at the top of the hill. Clarke and Bellamy fall into formation and march. In one arm, they each hold a gun, in the other, they grasp each other's hands. Clarke loves it when Bellamy wears his guard uniform. It makes him look even stronger than he normally does.

Lincoln and Octavia emerge from behind a group of grounders. Octavia looks more like a grounder each time Clarke sees her. Today, her face has tribal war paint all over it. She also has been wearing her hair in braids, but now she has beads at the bottom. Bellamy doesn't look pleased. "I feel like I'm losing my sister." He mumbles. Clarke squeezes his hand. She understands what it's like to watch someone you love change right before your eyes. _Finn. _

Clarke closes her eyes and tries to make the thought of him disappear. This time, Bellamy squeezes Clarke's hand. "It's going to be ok." He insists. Clarke watches his eyes shift from her to Lexa.

"I need to speak to Clarke." Lexa demands. Clarke released Bellamy's hand and makes her way to the front lines. Lexa pulls her aside. "Someone has to sneak into the filtration system and shut it down. You're the only person who has ever left Mount Weather alive. I need you to climb through and shut it down so we can storm in. You'll be on your own and it's very dangerous." Lexa explains. Clarke nods. "I'll do it." She replies. "Make sure you don't tell anyone about this." Lexa finishes. Clarke knows she is talking about Bellamy. Bellamy would never sit back and let Clarke sacrifice herself. Just as Clarke is about to return to her people, Lexa stops her. "You need to survive this because once this is all over, you have something I want." She coaxes. Clarke crosses her arms.

"You're the best healer I've ever known. In order to maintain peace between us, you have to become my healer. Also, your people need to leave and never come back when this is over." She negotiates. Clarke is taken aback. "I can't just abandon my people to be your healer. They need me to heal them too."

"Clarke, if you don't cooperate, the truce is over, and we will obliterate your camp." She threatens. "So do we have a deal?" Lexa asks. Clarke looks at Bellamy. He is catching up with Octavia. _As long as he has her he will be fine…_

Clarke knows what she has to do to protect everyone she loves. "Fine." She responds. Lexa shakes Clarke's hand and they go their separate ways. When Clarke makes her way back to Bellamy again, she can't look at him.

"What happened?" He whispers. Clarke sighs, "I just made a deal that can't be undone." Bellamy pulls Clarke aside. The rest of the troops are being briefed by Lexa and Kane.

"Talk to me." Bellamy begs. He holds Clarke's face in his hands and stares deeply into her eyes. "In order to maintain peace after we defeat Mount Weather, I have to become Lexa's healer and you all have to leave forever." She cries. Bellamy embraces Clarke. She can tell her doesn't know what to do. "I don't care what happens, I'm never losing you again Clarke." He soothes. Clarke melts into his arms. "We need a plan." Clarke replies. Bellamy pulls away and taps his chin. "We will figure something out." He replies. Clarke gives him a gentle kiss and then walks back to the troops, hoping that no one knew she was gone.

There aren't many certainties in this world, but her love for Bellamy will always remain. Today, she has to focus on saving her friends at Mount Weather. Tomorrow, anything could happen, but no matter what, she needs Bellamy. Although Lexa thinks she has everything planned out, Clarke has a different idea for the future. She and Bellamy will lead the 47 to the shore and beyond, and no threat from any grounder is going to change that.


	9. Chapter 9

**Clarke**

They had been walking for hours and the sun was finally setting in the west. Lexa made the call to stop the journey for the day and set up camp. They were close enough to the dam at Mount Weather that Lexa ordered no fires or torches to be lit all night. They had to be as discreet as possible.

Clarke followed Bellamy down to the river to fish for dinner. Bellamy was a fantastic hunter. He caught two bass and cooked them over a small fire that Lexa couldn't see. He immediately put out the fire when they were done cooking. Clarke and Bellamy ate in silence. There was a chill in the air and a sense of nervousness that lingered between them. Clarke snuggled up under Bellamy's arm and looked onward towards the dam.

"I forgot to tell you something." Clarke mentioned. Bellamy tilted his head towards her to listen. "You see the openings at the top of the dam?" She asked and pointed towards it. Bellamy nodded. "Anya and I jumped from there. It was the only way out." She admitted. Bellamy was in shock. His face turned white as snow and he held Clarke's hand with his clammy hand. "You...You...jumped?!" He stuttered. He then pulled her in and embraced her, stoking her hair with his hand. "You, you could have died. Clarke, that was so dangerous...so...brave." He said, pulling away from her and cupping her face in his hands. "I actually almost died, I hit my head on a rock and passed out underwater but… Anya saved my life. She pulled me out of the water." Clarke revealed. Bellamys eyes watered. "God Clarke, I can't lose you ever again." He cries and pulls her back in for a hug.

Clarke gulps. She knows what her plan is with Lexa, to get the 47 out. She has to infiltrate mount weather alone. She can't tell Bellamy, or he would never let her go. "I love you Bellamy, no matter what happens tomorrow...I love you." Clarke said. Bellamy held her tighter. "Nothing bad is going to happen to my Clarke." He replied.

They finished cleaning up down by the river and then joined the rest of the troops. Bellamy went off to check on Octavia, leaving Clarke alone with Lexa.

"After Bellamy falls asleep, I need you to sneak out and break into mount weather. I will send two of my scouts with you to help you get in, but once you're inside, you're on your own." Lexa planned. Clarke nodded in agreement. "Ok, I will meet you and your guards out here as soon as Bellamy is asleep."

Since they weren't able to light any fires, most people went to bed earlier than usual. This included Bellamy. Bellamy and Clarke snuck into Bellamy's tent and set up a sleeping bag. They crawled into bed, kissed each other goodnight, and Bellamy fell asleep. Clarke waited until she was absolutely sure he was asleep before she snuck out of the tent. When she did she was greeted by Lexa, Lincoln and another grounder.

Clarke felt better that Lincoln would be one of the grounders escorting her. Without saying a word, the three left the camp towards Mount Weather, unsure of what was to come.

Clarke walked in between the two grounders, but stayed closer to Lincoln. "Does Octavia know you're coming with me?" Clarke asked. Lincoln shook his head no and then pushed Clarke down to the ground. "Shhhh!" He hissed. With her face in the mud, Clarke watched Lincoln and the other grounder inspect the area. They must have thought they heard something. "They have cameras hidden everywhere." Clarke informed them. I think I know a way to get the dam the quickest. I need something long and hollow. Lincoln handed her his fog horn. It was perfect.

Clarke sat on the ground and created temporary scuba equipment from items they had on them. "I'm going to swim there." Clarke said. "Do you even know how to swim?" Lincoln added. Clarke sighed. "No, but it can't be that hard to pick up." She concluded. She gave Lincoln a hug and said, "If I don't come back, tell Bellamy I'm sorry and that I love him. Also tell him no matter what follow our plan." She requested. Lincoln nodded. Clarke saluted the other grounder and then learned a basic swimming stroke from Lincoln. "We will use the trees to follow you to the damn and then we will turn around." He said. Clarke nodded and then tied the fog horn in her mouth to her face.

She slowly slipped into the water and awkwardly swam towards the dam. She couldn't see where she was swimming very well so she used her hands to protect herself from hitting rocks. She was terrified of getting attack by a snake monster like Octavia did. This fear helped her swim faster. Once she could feel the strong current from the waterfalls, she poked her eyes up above the surface of the water. She climbed out of the water and used the wall to hide from cameras. She saw a vent and opened it. She then lifted herself into it and crawled through.

She opened the map she got from Mount weather. It wasn't ruined by the water because her pack was waterproof. She followed the tunnels around until she saw her worst nightmare unfolding right before her eyes. Through the vent she could see Harper lying down on an examination table. Dr. Tsing was drilling into her ribs. She screamed in terror and agony. Clarke couldn't watch. She wanted to break in but all she had was a pistol with 5 rounds. There were also guards everywhere. Clarke cried. _We're too late._

**Bellamy **

Birds singing awoke Bellamy from his peaceful slumber. He smiled and rolled over, puckering his lips in anticipation of Clarke's warm lips, but the kiss wasn't return. He opened his eyes. She was not there. He sat up and looked around the tent, but she wasn't in there either. He assumed she had gone to speak to Abby or Lexa. He put on his clothes and then set out to find Abby.

"Is Clarke with you?" He asked her. She looked up from her work. "No, she was supposed to be with you!" Abby yelled. She pushed past Bellamy and stormed to Lexa's quarters. "Where the hell is my daughter?" Abby demanded. Bellamy still didn't understand what was going on. "Clarke isn't here. She left last night to start phase one of our plan." Lexa admitted. Bellamy started to shake. His anger was boiling. "What the hell is phase one?" Bellamy seethed. Lexa stood up and approached him. "She's going into Mount Weather to shut down the filtration system." Lexa said. Bellamy lost it. He ran at Lexa but the grounders pull him away before he could touch her. Bellamy kicked and screamed but they wouldn't let up. "You just sent her to her death!" Bellamy sobbed. Lexa didn't seem to care. Abby couldn't say anything.

Lincoln and another grounder entered the tent with Octavia trailing behind. "Lincoln. Lincoln! Hey I'm talking to you! Where were you last night?" Octavia demanded. Bellamy ran at Lincoln in fury. "Commander, she successfully entered the compound. We have no more information. Phase one is complete." The other grounder reported. Lexa looked thrilled.

"I can't believe you'd take her there!" Bellamy shouted. Lincoln just looked past him and Octavia. "I followed orders." He responded and then walked out. Octavia chased him out. Bellamy kicked over some of Lexa's things and then stormed out as well. He couldn't believe he'd lost Clarke to Mount Weather again.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Things are getting crazy now for our favorite duo! Make sure you leave a review at the end of this chapter and enjoy! Sorry for the delay, I had a lot of school work to catch up on, but I'm sure this will be worth the wait.**

* * *

><p><strong>Clarke<strong>

Clarke took a deep breath and regained her composure. _All I have to do is shut down the air filtration system and most of Mount Weather's people will die. Our army will kill the ones wearing their radiation protection suits later today. I have two hours to get this done. _

She continued to crawl through the air vents, but stopped when she heard whispers to her left. She looked on her map but couldn't tell what room she was looking into. She saw aisles of artwork stored. Suddenly, a familiar face came into view...Jasper.

"So here's the plan... " He began. He was talking to that Maya girl. "Miller and I are ready when you are." Said another familiar voice. _Monty! _Clarke was ecstatic that they were alright, for now. She decided to pop open the vent and reunite with them. As she was pushing against it, they gasped. The vent flap fell and Clarke jumped out. She landed on her feet and then stood up. Jasper and Monty were in awe. "Clarke!" They screamed and hugged her. She relaxed into their arms. "I knew you'd come back!" Jasper exclaimed. "Do you know what's going on?" Clarke asked. Jasper and Monty nodded. "Besides Harper, how many of you have they captured?" Clarke questioned. Jasper gasped. "Ha-Harp-Harper's Ca-cap-captured?" Jasper stuttered. Clarke's eyes widened. "You didn't know?" She responded. Jasper shook his head. "I thought draining us for our blood was bad but, what they are doing to Harper...it's despicable." Clarke seethed. "I watched them drill into her ribs." Clarke whispered. Maya dropped her clipboard in shock. "We need to get out of here!" Jasper shouted while hyperventilating. Clarke placed her hands on his shoulders to calm him down.

"Jasper, look at me. We have a plan." Clarke said. "It's a long story but we made peace with the grounders and they are going to come in and help us take down this place once in for all. But first, they sent me in here to shut down the air filtration system. Most of the people here will die from radiation poisoning and the ones in the radiation suits will be attacked by grounders." Clarke explained. Maya began to sob and Jasper pulled her in close. "You can't do that, Clarke. Maya will die." He responded. Clarke took a deep breath. "I'm sorry there's nothing I can do…" She replied. Jasper shook his head.

"Then give us some extra time. Give me 15 minutes to get a radiation protection suit for Maya and then do it. Please, Clarke." Jasper begged. "What will I come back to?" Maya cried. "Just kill me now." She sobbed. She approached Clarke and asked for her knife. Clarke reluctantly gave it to Maya. "Please Jasper…" Maya begged. Clarke suddenly began to flash back to the night she killed Finn. Jasper took the knife from Maya and clenched it in his hand. It was the same knife. "What if this doesn't work? Then Maya will die for nothing!" He yelled. Clarke ran her fingers through her hair. "It will be okay." She assured him. Maya looked from the knife to the air vent and gasped. "That's it!" She exclaimed. "I will destroy the filtration system. I'm going to die anyway, but if Clarke goes, she will die for nothing. Clarke, I need you to live...for me." Maya explained. Clarke was blown away. "I thought you hated me." She replied. "Bygones." Maya reassured her. Clarke thanked Maya with her eyes.

"I don't want you to suffer…" Jasper cried. Maya kissed him. "I will die in peace knowing you're all safe. I'm so glad I got to spend my final moments with you Jasper." Maya said. Jasper pulled her in for one last hug and then reluctantly let her go. Maya said her goodbyes and then climbed through the vent. Clarke sighed. "We need to get out of here as soon as possible. I found a new way out. Jasper and Monty, I need you guys to let the rest of the 47 know what's going on and prepare them to leave. Take anything in your room that you can use as a weapon with you. Pencils, heals, nails from the beds, anything. I'm going to go get Harper." Clarke plotted. Jasper and Monty looked very nervous. Clarke gave them a small smile, "You're going home today."

**Bellamy**

Bellamy didn't know where he was storming off to but he couldn't get his feet to stop pressing onward. He ran until he reached the river and then collapsed on the shore. He dug his hands into the dirt and threw it into the water. Tears fell like waterfalls from his eyes, he couldn't keep it together. Suddenly he heard a twig snap from behind him. He turned around to face the individual. It was Octavia.

"Bell…" She breathed. Bellamy turned back around to face the water and washed his hands off. Then he felt Octavia's small arms wrap around him. "You really love her, don't you Big Brother?" She whispered. Bellamy lowered his head, "I've been in love with her since the day I met her." He admitted. Octavia's face lit up like a firework. "It's an indescribable feeling." Octavia replied, referring to her relationship with Lincoln. "Did you tell her?" She asked. Bellamy sighed, "Yes, and she loves me too." He revealed. Octavia gave him a huge hug. "She's a survivor Bell. She will come back to you, she always does." Octavia reassured him. Bellamy nodded and then stood up. He was about to thank his sister but then he saw movement from their camp.

"We must be leaving for Mount Weather." He concurred. Octavia grabbed her pack and ran back to the camp with Bellamy trailing behind.

Once they arrived, Lexa was briefing the troops about the plan. She split them up into different groups that would infiltrate different sections of the compound. Some of them were sent to unlock the cages, others to escort the 47, and the rest to kill any mountain men. Bellamy didn't join any group. His goal was to find Clarke. Without any further instruction, the troops marched through the woods towards the dam. Bellamy overheard Lincoln telling the commander about the cameras in the trees and how they disabled each and every one on their walk back from sending Clarke into mount weather.

Bellamy held his gun tight, and marched on. He didn't speak or look at anyone, he wouldn't be okay until he found Clarke again. On his right was Octavia and on his left was Murphy. Octavia watched him closely, and several times she would open her mouth to say something to him, but nothing came out. She knew nothing she could say to her big brother would make him feel better. Bellamy just focused on the dam ahead, he knew they were getting close. He could sense the nerves that overtook the troops. Grounders and sky people lined up intermixed with one another. Oddly enough he even heard some having friendly conversations. Maybe it was just to calm nerves, or maybe they were finally able to connect with the grounders. Bellamy shook his head a couple times. _Focus Dammit! _

Bellamy returned his gaze ahead of him. After a few more minutes of walking, Lexa ordered everyone to stop. "We attack at first light, whether Clarke has completed her mission or not. Prepare for the worst. Stay with a sky person at all times, you need them to tell you what people are sky people and what people are mountain men, inside they look similar. You know what to do. Go!" She commanded. The troops split into their respective groups and pairs. Bellamy was going to go alone. Lincoln approached him and handed him a map of Mount Weather and outlined where Clarke was going. Bellamy thanked him with a nod and he ran off with Octavia.

Bellamy didn't notice until now that Octavia was covered in grounder war paint. His sister didn't look like an Arker anymore, and maybe that was a good thing...she finally found her place in this world, and that's all Bellamy could ever ask for.

Bellamy followed the troops out of the forest and headed for the door to the vents. The Mountain Men knew they were here. Shots began to be fired from all directions and men in hazmat suits appeared. The war had begun. Grounders and sky people attacked, but it was a pretty even fight. The Mountain Men were very advanced.

Bellamy shot at a couple and then broke into the same door Clarke had. He hoped none of the hazmats saw him or he'd be screwed. He climbed through the vents and prayed that Clarke had been successful.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" He heard echo all around him. His heart pounded and his anger boiled. He'd know that scream from anywhere. It was Clarke's. Bellamy bolted down the vent system into the unknown.


	11. Chapter 11

**Clarke**

Clarke gave Jasper and Monty one last hug and then sent them off to warn the others. After they were gone, Clarke lifted herself back up into the air vent and crawled down towards Harper's screaming. She cringed at each shriek. Once she arrived, she peered around the room. Dr. Tsing was the only one in there now. She hoped that the reason the guards were gone was because of the troops but she couldn't be so sure. She just prayed that Maya would be successful. When Dr. Tsing was turned around looking at Harper's vital signs, Clarke climbed down and aimed her gun at her. Dr. Tsing laughed and faced Clarke.

"Well well well, if it isn't Clarke…" She teased. Clarke steadied her weapon. "You don't want to do that." She threatened. Clarke heard the door behind her slam shut. Two guards walked in and smacked her to the ground. They kicked her and hit her until she was almost unconscious. The guards lifted Clarke up from the floor from under her arms and forced her head to look at Dr. Tsing. "As much as I would love to kill you, we need your bone marrow." She seethed. Clarke fell limp in the guards' arms. The guards dropped Clarke onto the floor and then untied Harper. The slapped Harper in the face and then threw her in a cage.

Clarke's body was immobile. She knew they must have broken her arm because she saw the bone sticking out of her. They didn't care about her pain. They kicked her broken arm again. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Clarke shrieked. She couldn't hold the tears back now. Every time they touched her arm she screamed at the top of her lungs. They threw her onto the surgical table and strapped her down. She was forced to face the ground. She couldn't stop sobbing and screaming.

"It didn't have to be this way Clarke." Dr. Tsing whispered. Clarke heard a drill turn on and screamed. She felt a cut go through her hip and whimpered. Then, she experienced hell.

Dr. Tsing rammed the drill into Clarke's body. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Clarke wailed. She couldn't breathe. Dr. Tsing just kept drilling. Clarke began to accept that she was going to die here, in Mount Weather. She closed her eyes and tried to think about Bellamy to calm herself down. She remembered the first time she saw him, in his guards uniform. The time he saved her life from falling into the trap the grounders made, and the first time he ever told her that he loved her.

She didn't regret going into Mount Weather alone again, she did what had to be done. Maya would turn off the air filtration system and Jasper and Monty would escort the 45 out of Mount Weather and into their family's loving arms. Bellamy would rescue Harper, and eventually find someone new to share his life with. They would live in peace, and that's all Clarke ever wanted.

Clarke prepared herself to take one last breath. Dr. Tsing was about to drill into her again, but suddenly, she heard a voice, and she knew she had to keep holding on a little bit longer.

**Bellamy**

Bellamy's legs couldn't carry him fast enough. He need to get to Clarke as soon as possible. She just kept screaming and crying...like she was being tortured. Finally Bellamy reached the air vent where he could see her. She was strapped to a surgical table while some doctor drilled holes into her back. Bellamy didn't think before he acted. He just jumped down and started screaming.

He pulled out his gun and shot the doctor without hesitation. Two guards ran at him. He dropped his gun when the first one lunged at him. He was full of some much fury that he couldn't feel their punches. Eventually, his body started to give out. He found his eyes struggling to stay open and his fists missing their targets. Then suddenly, he saw the guards face change.

They began to get covered in red blisters and they were choking on air. _How the hell is this happening if Clarke isn't there to stop the air filtration system? _He pushed them off and ran over to Clarke. He removed the straps from around her and lifted her into his arms. Her eyes were closed but he could still hear her fighting to breathe. He noticed her broken arm and searched around the room for something he could use to reset it. He made a splint himself out of items he found around the room and reset her arm. He only knew how to do this from watching her all of the time.

"Clarke…" He whispered and he ran his fingers through her hair. "Please be okay, please don't let me be too late…" He cried. Then he heard a sound. He set Clarke down and lifted his gun up. He walked to the other side of the operating room and saw cages. Inside the first cage was Harper. She looked horrible. Her hair was cut off, her face was pale, she was withering away. Her body was so malnourished. Bellamy unlocked the cage and freed her. He helped her get up and sat her down on the ground. He gave her his water bottle.

"Th-ank…" Harper coughed. Bellamy nodded and then returned to Clarke. She was still unresponsive. "Clarke please… I love you. I can't do this without you." He begged. His tears fell onto her pale skin. She looked so peaceful and out of pain. Bellamy shook as he leaned down to kiss her on the forehead. She was so cold. He then rested his forehead against hers and sighed. He shut his eyes and mumbled, "I need you…"

"Bellamy…" She whispered back. Bellamy's eye snapped open and met her clear blue eyes. He smiled the biggest smile he'd ever done. "Are you mad at me?" She asked. Bellamy chuckled, "Just don't do something like this ever again, okay Princess?" She nodded her head and shut her eyes again. "Clarke, I need you to stay with me." He pleaded. Her eyes flickered back open and stared at him. "That's it, just keep looking at me…" He coached. Suddenly, the door flew open and Jasper entered with some members of the ark guard. They helped Harper up and carried her out of the room.

"Mount Weather is secure." One of the men said. Bellamy sighed of relief. Clarke was still in and out of consciousness. "Did you hear that Clarke? You did it!" He cooed. Clarke hummed and then fell asleep against Bellamy's chest. "Do you need help?" The other man asked. Bellamy shook his head. "No, I've got this one. Just make sure Harper gets the treatment that she needs from Abby immediately." He ordered.

They all marched out of the room and Bellamy followed behind with Clarke cradled in his arms. He moved as quickly as he could, taking his own advice. Get Clarke to Abby in medical as soon as possible.


	12. Chapter 12

**Bellamy**

Getting Clarke out of Mount Weather wasn't as simple as Bellamy originally thought. When the ark guard said Mount Weather was secure, he must not have checked everywhere because there were still men in hazmats storming the hallways. Bellamy tried not to look down, there were radiation soaked bodies all around him.

Bellamy heard some of the hazmats running towards them so he ducked into a room with Clarke. Once they passed, he continued to try to find a way out. He ran down every stairwell, through every door, and past every exit sign, but he was lost. He looked down at Clarke, sleeping in his arms. His heart began to pound. Her life was in his hands now, literally. He took a deep breath and pressed on.

Finally there was a familiar door at the end of the hallway. He knew this must be the way out. Bellamy smiled and ran for the door. "Hold it right there or I shoot Clarke." A voice threatened from behind him.

Bellamy was in shock. Behind him was some young guy who was not in a hazmat suit. "Who the hell are you?" Bellamy snapped. The guy laughed menacingly. "Cage Wallace and you have something I need." He retorted. "How the hell are you still alive?" Bellamy asked. "Turns out Dr. Tsing was right, the bone marrow from the 47 makes us invisible to radiation. I was the first person to receive the treatment." Cage explained. Bellamy looked down at Clarke and then set her down behind him.

"You aren't touching Clarke." Bellamy said as he took his gun out and pointed it at Cage. He was just about to shoot when Cage interrupted him. "You don't want to do that Bellamy." He said. Bellamy was taken aback. "How the hell do you know my name?" He demanded. Cage put his hands up and laughed.

"Here's the deal Bellamy, you give me Clarke, or your sister dies." He threatened. Bellamy shook. Suddenly two hazmats with guns appeared holding Octavia. Bellamy has a flashback to when his sister got arrested on the ark. The two guards pointed their guns at Octavia's head. Bellamy fell to the floor. "Take me! Fucking kill me, torture me! I don't care. Please just let them go." Bellamy sobbed. Cage walked over and picked up Bellamy's gun. "They're everything to me! They're all I have!" He cried and slapped the cement. Cage started to come at him with the gun and Bellamy scrambled back towards Clarke. He covered her unconscious body with his body.

Bellamy braced to be shot. He moved his hand to hold Clarke's. "I love you forever Clarke." He whispered. "Time's up Bellamy." Cage spat. Bellamy sobbed into Clarke's hair. He heard the gun cock and then…

BANG!

Bellamy's eyes snapped open. He looked himself up and down, he wasn't shot. He was okay. Clarke wasn't shot either. Then, he looked ahead and saw Cage's body right in front of him. The guards' heads were cut off and Octavia was in Lincoln's arms. It was Jasper, Monty, Lincoln, and Lexa. Lexa was holding the bloody sword. Bellamy cried tears of joy. He lifted Clarke up and ran towards them.

"Thank you!" He cried. Jasper and Monty had tears welling up in their eyes. They ran to Bellamy and embraced him and Clarke. "We thought you died in the fire man." Jasper admitted. Bellamy sighed, "Finn and I knew it was coming so we ran off."

"Where is the kid?" Monty smiled. Bellamy glanced down at Clarke. "I'll explain later, for now we need to get Clarke to medical. Let's get out of this place." Bellamy concluded.

The group exited the compound together. Once they were outside, they were greeted by hundreds of grounders and arkers. Bellamy watched as many of the 47 reunited with their parents for the first time on Earth. He tried to appreciate every second of this moment so that he could tell it to Clarke when she got better. Suddenly, Abby came running up to them. She took Clarke from Bellamy's hands and ran off to medical. Bellamy followed closely behind.

"She's lost a lot of blood…" Abby shouted to Jackson. Jackson grabbed a needled and plunged it into Abby's arm. Then, he started to pump the blood into Clarke's system. Bellamy tried to get near Clarke, but no one would let him. "Let me help!" He begged. Abby looked up from her work, "There's nothing you can do for her now. Just try to stay calm. I'm not going to let my daughter die like this." She said. Octavia came running into the tent.

"Bell, we should get out of Dr. Griffin's way…" She said. Bellamy looked at Clarke, fighting for her life. "I can't abandon Clarke." He cried. Octavia peered over his shoulder at Clarke. "You're just getting in the way and getting upset. Come outside so Niko can check you out and make sure you aren't hurt either." Octavia said.

"I don't care if I'm dying, O. I'm never letting Clarke out of my sight again." He responded. Octavia pulled him in for a hug. "She's going to be okay, big brother. I promise. Now please, come with me."

Bellamy ran up to Clarke and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "I'll be right outside princess." He told her. She didn't flinch. "I will send someone for you as soon as I'm done." Abby promised.

And with that, Bellamy left the medical tent with his sister, and prayed she was right.


	13. Chapter 13

Bellamy

"Bellamy."

_Clarke is dying, I can't save her..._

"Bellamy!"

_She can't die, she's my life. Without her… I don't even want to think about that._

"BELLAMY!" Octavia screamed one last time. This snapped him out of it. "WHAT?!" He yelled and pushed her off of him. Octavia was a little shaken up, but she regained her composure. "Niko has been trying to evaluate you but he can't do that unless you focus." She explained. Bellamy turned around and noticed Niko standing over him.

"Were you hit?" Niko asked, examining Bellamy's body. Bellamy shook his head. "I feel fine." He replied. Niko saw a spot of blood on the back of Bellamy's shirt and lifted it up. "You have a pretty deep cut, I'm going to give you something to stop the bleeding." Niko said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out all of his medicines.

Octavia held Bellamy's shirt up while Niko applied the medicine. Then Niko pointed to the blood all over the front of Bellamy's shirt. Before Niko could ask, Bellamy took a deep breath. "It's not my blood. It's Clarke's." He muttered. Niko gave Octavia a small smile and then left to attend to other survivors.

Bellamy rested his head in his hands and tried to get his mind off of Clarke, but it was no use. He wouldn't be okay until he knew she was going to be okay. He peered back towards the tent and watched aimlessly. He thought about the hands on Clarke's dad's watch.

_Tick-Tock, Tick-Tock_

Minutes turned to hours with still no word from Abby. Bellamy couldn't sit still any longer, he began to pace.

"Bell, get some rest." Octavia suggested. She was curled up by a fire with Lincoln. Bellamy ignored her.

_Tick-Tock, Tick-Tock_

All of the grounders and the sky people were heading into their tents to rest for the night. After a few more hours, Bellamy was the only person still awake. He stopped pacing and sat down in front of the fire with his eyes on the medical tent.

Bellamy noticed a small light coming from the tent now. He rubbed his eyes and stood up to get a closer look. The tent was opening and Abby was coming out.

She looked exhausted and she could barely stand. Bellamy ran to her and helped her walk. "What happened? Is she going to be okay?" He asked frantically. Abby was catching her breath. She must have give Clarke a lot of her own blood.

"Abby, you should sit down." Bellamy suggested. He helped her walk to a tree stump and sat her down. Then he sat next to her.

"She still hasn't woken up yet. I won't know if she'll survive until she wakes up." Abby revealed. "You can go see her if you want." She finished. Bellamy jumped up and ran towards the tent. He burst in and ran over to Clarke's bedside. He knelt down next to her and ran his fingers across her delicate face.

"Clarke, it's me. It's Bellamy…" He whispered. Her eyes were still closed. "Clarke, if you can hear me… I just need you to know I love you." He cooed. Clarke was still not responsive. He sat next to her and watched her sleep until the sun came up. Then he did something he'd never done before...he gave up. He rested his head on her chest and held her hands tightly. He began to cry into her blood stained shirt.

"Clarke, if you can hear me…" He choked. Bellamy took a deep breath and tried to keep his composure, but the tears wouldn't stop flowing. "If you can hear me... it's okay to let go. I'll understand, I'll..."

At this point, Bellamy Blake lost it. He fell to the floor in a pool of his own tears and even vomited from the sadness. He could barely breathe and he was drowning in his own tears. Jackson ran over and tried to help Bellamy up but Bellamy punched him in the face. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" He shouted. Jackson ran out of the medical tent and called for Abby. Bellamy crawled into the corner of the tent and sobbed.

**Clarke**

_Clarke was standing on a small, flowery island in the middle of a lake. All was quiet and peaceful. She felt safe. Suddenly she saw a light approach her from the sky. She wasn't afraid, rather curious. Clarke reached her hand out to try to grab the light but she couldn't. She looked up and saw the light transform into her father._

"_Dad!" She exclaimed and reached as far as she could for him. He came down from the sky to join her. "What are you doing here?" He asked. Clarke looked at herself. She was in an all white dress with blood on the back near her rib. "What do you mean? I don't even know where I am." She replied. Her dad was wearing the same clothes he wore the day he was floated._

"_Wait a minute...am I dead?" She asked, horrified. Her dad held her hands and she felt calmer. "Not quite sweetie, but you're about to be. Whenever you're ready." He said. Clarke looked across the lake and a small tear fell from her eye. _

_Suddenly, another light fell from the clear blue sky. This figure transformed into Finn. "Finn?" Clarke questioned. He smiled at her and embraced her in a hug. _

"_Clarke it's me, it's Bellamy…" She heard come from the sky. "Bellamy!" She exclaimed. Finn and her father sighed before Finn spoke._

"_It's your choice on whether you live or die today, Clarke, but just know that I've always known you loved Bellamy. Honestly, Bellamy completes you. You belong with him." Finn said. _

_Clarke's dad chimed in, "And I'm always with you honey. I've seen the way Bellamy looks at you, the way that boy loves you. I approve."_

"_I wouldn't even know how to save myself…" Clarke cried._

"_Clarke, if you can hear me… I just need you to know I love you." Bellamy's voice echoed. Clarke fell into the flowers and cried. She didn't know what to do or how to do it. _

"_Clarke, if you can hear me…" Bellamy repeated. Clarke could tell he was sobbing._

"_I CAN HEAR YOU!" She shouted into the void, but only silence responded._

"_If you can hear me... it's okay to let go. I'll understand, I'll..." He sobbed. Clarke grabbed some flowers in her hands and ripped them out of the ground._

"_I'M NOT DONE, DAD." Clarke yelled. She stood up strong and faced the boy she once loved and the father she missed dearly. She had the opportunity to be them again, but she didn't want to take it._

"_My fight isn't over. My people still need me." She explained. Her father approached her and kissed her forehead. "That's my baby girl." He said. Clarke lifted her head to face the sky and screamed at the top of her lungs, "I'M NOT LETTING GO!"_

_Suddenly flashes of white surrounded her and she was blinded. She could hear her heart beat and her blood pumping through her veins. She was a survivor, and she was going to find her way back to Bellamy._


	14. Chapter 14

**Bellamy**

After sobbing for ten consecutive minutes, Bellamy finally built up the strength to walk over to Clarke's bedside once again. He held her cold hands with his and watched her rest. He'd do anything to see those baby blues just one last time.

Suddenly, his wish came true. Her eyes fluttered open and she turned to face him. She looked dazed and confused but he didn't care, he was just happy to see her alive.

"Clarke, I'm so glad you're okay!" He exclaimed as he pulled her in for a hug. She didn't hug him back. He pulled away and looked into her eyes. They were full of terror.

He slowly backed away and looked at his hands and then back at her. She was shaking nervously and he heard the worst words he could ever imagine come out of her lips.

"Who are you?" She asked shakily. He backed away slowly with wide eyes. "No...no...NO! This can't be happening!" He screamed. Clarke started to sob and try to break out of her cot. Abby and Jackson rushed in to restrain her.

"Bellamy! Get the hell out of here!" Abby demanded. Anger boiled inside of Bellamy. He knew he'd kill the next person that even looked in his direction. Abby and Jackson struggled to hold down a panic stricken Clarke. Bellamy ran over into the med kit and got a sedative for Abby. She injected it in Clarke's right arm and she instantly relaxed. She was still awake but she was high off of the medicine.

Bellamy took and deep breath and fell to the floor. Abby just stared at him in awe.

"She didn't know who I was…" He whispered. Abby joined Bellamy on the floor while Jackson put new bandages on a sedated Clarke.

"She had a huge blood loss and she probably hit her head somewhere along the way. Memory loss isn't uncommon and it will eventually resolve itself but, it takes time. How much time, we just won't know until she feels better." Abby revealed.

"She didn't know me." He cried. Abby's head fell into her hands.

Abby was so overtaken by emotions and excused herself from the room. Jackson followed closely behind. Bellamy approached Clarke slowly. She was staring at the ceiling, slowly blinking.

"I'm sorry if I upset you." She whispered. Bellamy sighed and had to force himself not to touch her like he normally would.

"It's okay, I understand." Bellamy forced out. He could barely look at her without choking up. He thought that this was all his fault. If he would have gone into Mount Weather instead… maybe things would be different.

Clarke rolled onto her side to face him. She was definitely calmer now. Bellamy couldn't tell if this was a real calm or just a fake calm that would wear off as soon as the sedative ran its course. He shoved these thoughts out of his head.

"What do you remember?" Bellamy asked calmly. Clarke closed her eyes and thought deeply.

"I'm Clarke, right?" She asked faintly. Bellamy nodded.

"I remember being on the ark and drawing, I was drawing Earth. It was so tranquil. Then, nothing. That's why I freaked out. Sorry about that by the way." She explained. Bellamy start to shake. She really didn't know who he was.

"I'm sorry I don't know you, I know that upset you but… I'm Clarke." She said, slowly reaching out her hand for him to shake. He grabbed it loosely and shook it.

"I'm Bellamy Blake." He greeted. She smiled and a small blush filled her cheeks. This made Bellamy feel a little better.

"How do I know you?" She asked. Bellamy let out a small laugh and then smiled at her.

"I guess you could say I'm…"

Just then Abby rushed in to see her daughter. Clarke gave Bellamy a small smile as Abby took over.

"Mom, where are we?" Clarke asked. Abby smiled and caressed Clarke's pale face. "You're on Earth, Sweetie." She said. Clarke's eyes lit up with amazement, just like they did when Bellamy opened the dropship door for the first time.

"We're on the ground?" Clarke exclaimed. Abby nodded and Clarke sat up in her cot. "Slow down sweetie, you need to rest." Abby explained. Clarke ignored her.

"Bellamy, will you take me outside?" She requested. Bellamy could not have been happier. He held out his hand for her to take. She laced her fingers in his and stepped towards the door with him.

Bellamy held the curtain open for Clarke to step outside. The moonlight reflected on her wide blue eyes. She flinched at her first step on a twig. Her mouth was agape. He gave her hand a small squeeze and she walked forward.

He followed her across the camp and down towards the river. Luckily everyone else was asleep so no one could bombard Clarke with overwhelming information.

Clarke kicked off her shoes and stepped into the river. Her smile was beautiful. She spun around in the water and looked up to the stars.

"What do you think?" Bellamy asked. Clarke turned around to face him. "It's incredible. It's better than I ever imagined. How did I get here? How long have I been here?" She asked. Bellamy helped her out of the water and sat her down on a log. He gave her his coat to wear and she graciously accepted it.

"About 3 or 4 months I think. We were sent here by Jaha to see if the Earth was survivable and once we confirmed that it was, the Ark followed us down." He revealed. Clarke smiled and moved a little closer to him.

"So you never finished telling me, how do we know each other? Did we become friends down here?" She asked innocently. Bellamy chuckled at the memories of them.

"Something like that…" He said. She turned her head, obviously interested. Bellamy looked at his hands. It was hard enough the first time to tell Clarke that he loved her. This time was even more difficult because he knew she didn't feel the same way. How could she? She barely knew him…

"What's our story?" Clarke asked again. She rested her chin on her hands and stared at Bellamy with puppy eyes that he just couldn't resist.

"Our story?"

"Yes."

Bellamy got down on his knees in front of her and held both of her hands. Clarke smiled at him in anticipation.

"I fell in love with you."

Her eyes widened and a pink blush covered her once pale cheeks. Bellamy was shaking. He was so nervous.

"So here's the story of about a rebellious guy who fell head over heels for a beautiful princess, and for some reason, she fell in love with him too and together, they saved the world." He shared. She squeezed his hands as he began to tell her how they met.

He told her about the drop ship, unity day, their day trip, the sickness that overtook the camp, Clarke's tough decisions, and how he lost her. He told her about their reunion. Their first kiss, and how she saved everyone by breaking into Mount Weather.

By the end of his story, the sun was rising. Bellamy couldn't read her facial expression. He was afraid that he made a mistake. He stood up and started to walk away, but Clarke followed him.

"Bellamy, wait!" She called out to him. He stopped in his tracks and turned around to face her.

"I know I don't remember much, but what I do know is that… I love you." She admitted. Bellamy started to cry. Clarke ran up to him and kissed him harder than she ever had before and Bellamy knew that no matter what obstacles they'd face, they would always face it together. As long as he had Clarke, everything would be okay


End file.
